vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Veldora Tempest (Web Novel)
|-|Human form= |-|Dragon form= Summary Veldora Tempest is the youngest of the four strongest dragons, the True Dragons. He was the one who gave Rimuru Tempest his name, and Rimuru, in turn, gave him his last name. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Veldora Tempest Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Precognition, Lightning Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; Has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed, reincarnates every time he dies and can't die as long as Rimuru Tempest exists), Probability Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Telepathy, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Sound Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if he dies or his conceptual self is destroyed, he will resurrect; however the resurrected Veldora, will be an entirely different Veldora), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Duplication, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Time Stop, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Existence Erasure (Can erase the existence of his opponents with his aura), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people. In addition his core exists within Rimuru, and he fights by sending out clones, thus no harm can come to him unless his core in Rimuru is targeted, however to do so requires attacks which exceed time and space), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Resisted Kondou's necrosis bullet), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Large Star level (True Dragons are superior to Milim Nava without her using Wrathful King Satan, as her energy is only 10% of that of a True Dragon) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chloe O’Bell, his black lightning is also stated to be faster than light) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive), and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from his sister Velgrynd, who is comparable to him), Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High (Has an infinite reserve of magical energy) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Veldora-Style Killing Arts:' A self made style of martial art that Veldora invented based on the informations that he got from reading numerous "Holy Texts" (more commonly known as manga and Western comic books) that he accessed from Rimuru's memory and from observing Hakurou's moves. *'Inquirer': A unique skill which allows Veldora to consult a record of the world's events, giving him the ability to analyze things. *'Probability Manipulation': Veldora's ability which manipulates probability. Can be used to double probability into the users favor, for example if there was only a 50% chance of escaping an attack, that 50% would turn into a 100% chance of escaping. *'Storm Blast': An ability which uses invisible waves like electromagnetic waves to attack the target. *'Soul Corridor': An ability which allows Veldora's memories to transcend time and space, and his memories are accumulated within Rimuru. As such as long as Rimuru exists, he cannot die. *'Parallel Existence': Leaving nucleic core within Rimuru's body, Veldora can create countless clones, in other words it doesn't matter what happens to those clones as his core (soul) is within Rimuru no harm can be done to him. In addition reaching his core in Rimuru requires attacks that exceed time and space. *'Investigation King Faust': Veldora's ultimate skill which allows him to investigate any unconcealed phenomenon, and sends him danger alerts when he is in dangerous situations, in other words, danger precognition. *'Wing Blade': Using several of his clones, their wings generate vibrations which turns into a high-frequency blade. The vibrations create a barrier around them which can tear apart molecular bonds. *'Existence Probability Fluctuation': An ability which allows Veldora to instantly switch with his clones. So even if his real body is discovered among his clones, he can instantly switch places with them. *'Dragon Claw': An ability which possesses the Sundering Power which allows Veldora to be to tear apart any kind of material in this world, allowing him to be able to ignore his targets durability. It is even capable of harming Dagruel, when base Shion with her reality warping which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, and fate manipulating ability which allows her to be able to cut through anything even if fate said it couldn't be cut, couldn't. *'Death Heralding Wind: '''Veldora's ability which creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosive and decaying property. *'Fertile Paradox': An ability which by using his opponents body as the core, covers the entire area in darkness. It isn't actually an attack, but Veldora's divine protection, which by using his opponents energy, quickens the growth of nature, and restores the land back to its state before it was destroyed. The end result of the ability is that it creates a large forest with lush vegetation, while his opponent is sucked into the ground and completely disappears, becoming apart of the land, needing hundreds if not a thousand years to be able to regenerate their body. Even someone like Dagruel who has low-godly regen needs hundreds if not a thousand years to regenerate his body. *'Storm Dragon's Destruction Aura:' Using his aura, Veldora can erase the existence of those he chooses. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * '''Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Space Time Control': An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. *'All of Creation': An ability that allows Veldora to be able to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. *'Parallel Processing': An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple phenomena simultaneously without time lag. *'Analysis Expert': An ability that allows the user to analyze their surrounding down to the very details and thus allowing them to make a plan according to their analysis results. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dragons Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4